Ancient Guidelines
by booklover2098
Summary: Kallisto and Megara are of ancient decent. They have been alive millennium before the Volturi, or even the Romanians, ruled the immortal world. Having heard of the Cullen's stand against the Volturi, the two sisters come to witness out of curiosity. How will the self-proclaimed kings handle these unruly children?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys... So this is my second Twilight Fanfic. My previous fic, "Elizabeth Guinevere Swan" I wrote when I was like fourteen/fifteen, and I was pretty immature writer in that period. Even so, it is one of my most popular fics, I still get notification of people following and favorite-ing it, and I'm like "nuuuu... Why tho?". So, I won't delete it, but I am thinking about rewriting it, wouldn't be a lot of plot changes, mostly just some revamped grammar, and better character arcs and stuff. Tell me what you think down in the reviews. Otherwise, I am starting this new Twi-Fic, just a forewarning, I prefer the Volturi to the Cullens, but there will be no bashing of the Cullens, just minor character disagreements. lol.

I think that's about it for this... So let's get started. Warning, this contains characters who suffered from **repeated sexual assault** during their time as human. It will only be mentioned briefly.

...

I watched the scummy streets of the city they call "See-Attle". I am perched at the edge of a tall, stone building overlooking the harbor, waiting for Kallisto to resurface. This was the place we agreed upon a decade ago for our next reunion. My deep maroon eyes catch sight of a silvery, pale flash in the water at the mouth of the harbor. Sister always did prefer the cruel oceans to people. We had been eight when the traders had taken us from our small clan. I do not remember the date, but it had been three hundred winters before the Babylonian Empire fell. We had been sold to an unspecific King, his name isn't even remembered in the history books. Kallisto and I are likely the only ones to even remember him.

They took us by sea, instead of land. My sister and I were born in the lands they call "Ger-Many" now. The raid is one of the few human memories we have left. The next, and last seven years of our lives were spent as exotic whores in the king's brothel. I believe Kallisto birthed a daughter when we were thirteen and twelve respectively. She had never been the same, as I remember, after that.

I blinked as Kallisto's pale, ash-blonde hair shimmered in the moonlight briefly before re-submerging. I stood, the inky, wool fabric of my cloak swirling heavily around my petite body. My black hair blended in with my dark clothing, making my pale skin stand out. I stepped off the edge of the building, free-falling to the pavement below. I soundlessly sprinted to the water's edge in time to watch my older sister crawl on her forearms out of the water, her tail twitching and flailing as she began to revert back to legs. Her elongated fingernails dug into the rocky shore and she growled deep in her chest from the burning pain she experienced with every alteration she made to her body.

Kallisto could only change a part of herself into a replica of another mammal's appendage from her pre-existing limbs. She could not fully alter her bone structure, like grow horns or tails extending from her spine, but She could elongate her fingers enough to give herself bat wings from her arms, or fuse her legs together in a tail of similar fashion to that of the famous Disney film "The Little Mermaid". She could easily remold her skin to stretch, and she always has her "claws". Two-inch long cat claws she always armed herself with. Teeth were harder to change, but after several centuries of practice Kallisto would sometimes hunt larger game with the aid of lion fangs. Living in the ocean didn't always offer the best of meals, but Kallisto long-ago accepted she would have to hunt sharks and whales to sustain herself until an unsuspecting ship would cross her path. This mixed diet led to her eyes being a dark amber color that was befitting to her animalistic ways.

I helped her towel off and change into her clothes, a matching under dress and cloak with dark, leather ballet flats.

"Megara, sister." Kallisto embraced me. We held each other closely before pulling apart. We held hands as we strolled through the alleys, speaking softly to each other as we hunted together. "What news is there?"

"South of us, I hear a coven of animal hunters plans to stand against the Volturi. They are accused of turning a child." I said as we caught the scent of several human following us, men. "Oh, Kalli. I'm scared!" I cried out, my child-like voice clear as a bell. I wrapped my hands tightly around Kallisto's arms.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, Meggy. We'll find Momma soon." Kalli whimpered, soothingly as we slowed down.

"We can help you." We jump in 'fright' and turn to face the three men who approached us. The hunger in their dark eyes set aflame the desire to drink their blood as I crushed their hearts in my hand.

"I-I... Momma said not to talk to strangers." I whimpered as we huddled closer together in feigned fear. The men paused at the sight of our hungry eyes, but continued foward, slowly surrounding us.

"Don't worry, I'm sure ya Ma will be happy you let us help. How 'bout you come with us. You can play with our puppy in our car while we take you to the police." the ring leader said. We began to approach them, under false pretense. Then we pounced.

They were dead before they even knew what happened. I teasingly licked the smeared blood off of Kallisto's cheek, dodging her palyful swat as we disposed of the corpses.

"Do you think they have created an immortal child. Or are the halflings resurfacing again?"Kallisto inquired as she knelled in front of me, letting me braid her silky tresses.

"From what I've gathered, these Cullen's are regular rule circumvent-ers, not rule-breakers. I heard one of their own mated to a human before she was changed."

"Ah, so perhaps those delectable babes are returning to our world once more." Kallisto purred. "I say we go and play. There is a chance we could snag the child as a snack if the Volturi play as they usually do, greedy kings." We nuzzled the tips of our noses together, giggling.

With out finger laced together we made our way to Forks, Washington.

...

The fresh scent of earth and pine mixed with the rain seemed to clear my senses of the lingering ocean that echoes in my ears. Megara and I were ten miles from the town called 'Forks', why anyone would name a place after an eating utensil baffles me, but I digress.

"Do you smell that?" I did. A foul, odor was growing closer, one that I had never smelled before.

"Take to the trees." I hissed as we deftly leapt from limb to limb, our stride never breaking. Below us, large wolves began to pursue us, though they could not catch us. We followed the scent of vampires, which mingled with the dog's scent, but grew stronger as we approached the source. We stopped at the edge of the treeline, the trio of hounds circling the tree we were perched in. Dawn was breaking in the clearing between us and the large house. Several, physically older vampires exited the compound to greet us as we left the sanctuary of the treetops when the wolves backed off. "Interesting security." I said as I wrapped an arm around Megara's slender shoulders. My claws catching every now and then on the wool threads.

"Is it true you have bred a halfling once more?" Megara, straight to business, no time for play. However, her statement seemed to shock the golden eyed vampires, and several of the red eyed ones, of the few that had come to meet us. I could sense dozens more inside.

"Ah, yes." the first to reply was one of the animal drinkers. "I am Carlisle, welcome to our home..."

"I am Kallisto, this is my sister Megara." I smiled prettily at the man, who must have been changed in his early twenties. He was a patron vampire, and easily relaxed to our childlike appearances. The other yellow-eyed man narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why are you here?" He said. I thought of sweet sensation of hunting half-bloods but didn't say anything. His reaction before either of us answered set me on edge. He snarled viciously.

"Hush, mind-reader." Megara snapped, she was always so prepared. "We will not hunt the child. Clearly the halfling is being raised and will not be needing of... disposal." I ran my tongue over my bottom lip, just to insight the vampire. "We will however witness for you. If you will have us."

"We will need to discuss this... But know that I am grateful you have offered yourselves."

"You have an hour. Then we leave." I tell them as Megara and I lace our fingers together and leave into the woods. We traveled for a half hour before turing back to the Cullen residence. This time, the wolves didn't chase us. We stopped at the edge of the clearing where Carlisle and three other vampires, including the one from earlier, were waiting.

"We have all agreed to accept your offer, however we do request that you hunt outside of the Peninsula, as this is our home and we do not wish to bring suspiscion upon us." Carlisle said. We agreed to his terms. "This is my wife, Esme, and my son Edward and his wife, Bella. Bella was a newborn from the bright red eyes, only slightly tinged with the yellowing color caused from her diet.

"Hello." We greeted gently, as to be as nonabrasive as possible. Edward and Bella were watching us suspiciously, almost accusingly.

"They are also Renesmee's biological parents." Carlisle said, which was abundantly clear in the untrusting gazes the mated pair sent towards us. It was obviously a unanimous vote made out of curiousity, and not entirely necessity.

"Intriguing. The mothers never survived in the past. Then again, the sires didn't care." Megara said as she studied Bella. "They only wanted soldiers." Ah yes, the great wars between the vampires and lycaon, or more commonly known as the werewolves. They had lasted for a few decades just after we had been changed, and long before any true authority ruled our world. I still bare the scars. Although vampires weren't nearly as common back then as they are now, which was why it was considered a travesty to make any vampire, newborn or not fight in your armies, so halflings were bred in masses to fuel the armies. Once the lycaon had dwindled into a harmless number instead of an infestation, halflings became a delicacy. They were stronger, faster, and smarter than humans, and sometimes gifted making them a challenge to hunt, and the mixed blood, while not appetizing, often led to extreme euphoria and great rushes of power through your system that would linger.

Our 'sire' had not intended for us to be changed into vampires, he had stolen us from the brothel with dozens of other young girls and kept us enslaved. I was old enough to be bred, but I convinced him that Megara had not yet become a woman yet. I was lucky to birth a son who had changed me as he crawled from my gaping womb. When I awoke, I felt nothing but a great bloodlust, and slaughtered half the pregnant girls, and drained the cold bodies of the ones who had birthed before me. Then, I found my sister, and changed her while she slept.

We escaped from the vampire, and found an older one who took us in, she trained us, taught us, mothered us. Then she was torn apart by the moon beasts years after she had saved us.

"I assume you want us to stay away from you child, which is acceptable. I don't want to see it." I said. Megara had never known that the vampire who sired her was me. I had lied to her, to protect her. And to protect myself. The newborn hissed, but I ignored her. I could tear her to pieces before her mate could save her anyways. I met his golden eyes dead on, but he didn't react to my thoughts.

"The other witnesses would like to meet you." Carlisle said, trying to buffer out the tension, which worked. We followed them into the chic house.

...

I think I'll end there. Tell me what you think. Fun fact about the Babylonian Empire, if you don't already know, it is around 2300 years older than Jesus Christ. It was also common in Persian and Middle Eastern, and even African dynasties to have brothel brides bought from Northern Europe because their pale skin and hair was considered exotic.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at it with another chapter! Hope you enjoy

...

As a perfect hunter, the melting pot of scents were easily discerned into twenty-seven fresh vampire scents, and a twenty-eighth was fading away, presumably from a nomad who left. It seemed that we were the last to join the group of witnesses, and in time, too. It was foresaw that we would confront the Voturi the day the snow stuck to the ground, which was only two weeks away according to Emmett Cullen, Carlisle's largest son.

There was a variety of new faces for Megara and I to learn. The Denali's were the sister coven to the Cullen's, consisting of Tanya, her sister Kate, and Eleazar and his mate Carmen. We learned that Irina, the third sister was the one who reported the 'crime' to the Volturi, which I found understandable once I understood the Denali sisters' history. Kate was close to one of the few nomads, an American soldier by the name of Garrett. Then the Irish coven led by Siobhan and her mate Liam, both of which trusted absolutely in their youngest member Maggie, who's hair was like living fire. She was gifted with the sense of lie detecting. The two youngest members of the Egyptian coven, led by Amun and his mate Kebi, Benjamin and Tia, who are mated, were rather close to most everyone gathered among us, save for the two Romanians, Vladimir and Stefan who keep to themselves, although they eyed us curiously when we were introduced.

Of course, Megara was fascinated by the coven most similar to us, the Amazons of South America, not to be confused with the Greacian Amazonians as I soon learned. Only two of the three members were present currently, seeing as Alice the soothsayer and her mate Jasper the empath had borrowed Kachiri for a mission down in South America. If I could guess, she probably was searching for older halflings to provide more concrete evidence. Senna had come with Zafrina, the leader who was gifted with a powerful mind illusion, which Megara soon took great joy in seeing the rain forest for the first time. She had always preferred to stay near the most advanced of civilization. I of course hung behind the four other nomads, Mary, Randall, and the mates Peter and Charlotte. I cared not for pleasantries, choosing only to stay within eye sight of my sister.

I also chose to stay as far away from the shapeshifter as possible. A rare species Jacob was apart of, one that was bred through witchcraft. In Asia, there were rumors of several ancient bloodlines that would sometimes produce an heir that could shift into an animal. It doesn't surprise me that the Native Americans would also be able to do this, but the quantity of shifters that one tribe has produced was impressive. Of course, wherever Jacob was, the halfling they call 'Nessie' was not far away, along with her parents. I did enjoy Carlisle and Esme's company, and took to wrestling with Emmett while his mate Rosalie would watch in amusement.

I also found it much easier to socialize once Bella and Edward took their daughter to their private cabin for her 'bedtime'. The mated parents were passive aggressively hostile towards my sister and I, although I do believe the husband has reigned in some control over the past few days after it was made clear we wanted nothing to do with his child.

However, the parents' hostility towards my sister and I seemed to go unwarranted with the child. four days after we had taken temporary residence among the witnesses, a rare occurrence of the child not being focused on, due to her mother's training, allowed the girl to approach Megara. I growled in warning when she was just mere inches from my sister, who watch the girl

without care. In an instant, all attention was upon us as the child brushed her hands timidly against Megara's round cheek.

"Renesmee!" Edward cried out to late as whatever horrid memories my sister chose ran through the babe's mind, tears and wails irrupted from the toddler as her father Scooped her into his arms. I hissed at the newborn mother who moved threateningly towards Megara, followed quickly by the shifter.

"Pity you failed to inform the halfling of my abilities. Truly horrifying images will now haunt her for the rest of her life." Megara sigh in mock sympathy. I moved flush against Megara, baring my teeth as the newborn continued forward. Emmett finally grabbed her, pulling the woman back.

"Bella, it's not their fault. Nessie's fine, she'll just have some nightmares is all." He murmured as he carted the furious mother into a different room.

"You did that on purpose." Eleazar said, not quite accusingly.

"What did she do?" Jacob asked, he had been about to leave, but was now ready to fight on his imprint's behalf once more.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Megara cooed as innocent as a child caught stealing a cookie before dinner. "Neither do you."

"I advise you leave us alone. Next time you take your eyes off the child, we won't warn you." I said, sitting rigidly in my seat. Esme finally coaxed the wolf-boy to the backyard, while more vampires slipped in, eyeing us cautiously.

"I didn't realize you were gifted." Vladimir said. He was hoping to get information.

"That's why your empire burned to the ground." Megara replied as I began to braid her hair. That was the end of the conversation.

...

It's the night before the final battle, as Garrett has jokingly called it. Kallisto and I sit in the trees, watching the others down below as they sit by the fireside, exchanging war tales. Ever since the incident between the child and I, the others had become exceedingly wary around us. Eleazar and Edward have both remained silent about our abilities, although the curiosity burns brightly in everyone's eyes. The child stays far away from us, and no longer tries to catch our attention.

I am impressed by her gift. She has inverted her parent's powerful gifts, and then combined them. A rare talent, indeed.

I feel Kallisto's nails, she had retracted the feline claws after ripping through Esme's armrest, brush against my hand. I nodded and we both slipped stealthily to the ground, our black attire camoflauging us effectively. We listened to the Romanians speak about their rein, which was amusing.

"A true empire if I had ever seen one, was the Babylonians." I say as we entered the warm glow of the fire. Of course, we spent most of our time warring with the lycaons.

"Babylon?" Tanya says, brows raised. She had figured we were from Northern Europe.

"We were concubines in a brothel." Kallisto answered the silent question. "Our pale skin and light eyes were... Exotic."

"How were you changed?" Rosalie asked, her eyes somber.

"During the Lycaon infestation of what is considered Northern Asia, our kind was far and few between, so instead of sacrificing ourselves... The men began to breed the humans. The halflings were expendable, and effective soldiers." I explained. "Our sire hadn't meant to change us. We were gathered from the brothel to be apart of the motherhood."

"I bore a son for him." Kallisto said.

"I thought you had a daughter?" I frowned. "That night is still unclear."

"I gave birth to a daughter for the King." Kallisto assured me. I nodded.

"But, you're no older than-"

"I was fourteen we were turned. Approximately. Dates weren't well kept in those times." I cut off Esme, most everyone looked uneasy. The Irish girl, Maggie looked near tears.

"Why are you telling us now?" Benjamin finally asked, his arm was wrapped tightly around Tia.

"There is a very high chance you will all die tomorrow, so, in the end it will be like no one knew." I smiled innocently at them. "Besides, if we are to fight together there must be some semblance of trust." There was silence.

"I'm gonna go... Yeah." Jacob said as he stood and walked off.

"If you're in such a talkative mood, are you willing to digress your gifts?" Stefan asked, eyeing us. I thought for a moment.

"I guess it will do no harm." I sighed. "I have no name for my ability but, I've been told it is like a mirror."

"So you are... what, a mimic?" Kate said, crossing her arms.

"No, not exactly." Eleazar said. I nodded for him to continue. "Mirrotic mimicry is what it is called. Megara cannot mimic just any gift. They must first be used on her before she can reflect them. Although, with as much time she has had to work on her gift, she is extremely... Talented with it."

"Yes, It is how I knew Edward was a mind-reader, or that Renesmee's gift is imagery projection. It is also why the halfling avoids me." I grinned at the tent where the mother was with her daughter now. "I don't always have to reflect it back onto the source, either. I can choose whoever I want to be afflicted."

"It is a powerful, and useful gift."

"Yes, but the gift must always be refracted. So Bella must not use her shield on me, or no one will be shielded." I warned, knowing the newborn could hear me. "So yes, Eleazar, I did reflect the imagery onto the child. But, I also had to reflect it."

"I see." Eleazar said, understanding. More silence.

"Your sister is also talented, no?" Zafrina spoke up. I had come to enjoy the Amazons' presence.

"Yes." Kallisto nodded. "How would you describe it, Eleazar?"

"Animorphing." He said. "A gift even rarer than Benjamin's elemental manipulation."

"It is limited." Kallisto shrugged. "Only mammals, and only my phalanges and teeth can completely change. The rest of my bones stay the same. However, skin stretches." Kallisto says as she holds up her arm, allowing it to morph into a bat-like wing. Her skin stretching so thin I could count each individual capillary. I am the hunter." Kallisto explained, then let her arm change back."Makes a fight fun."

"So you can grow like hooves and stuff?" Emmett said, grinning. Kallisto shook her head.

"No, only dolphin-like tale, bat wings, lion claws and fangs. Horns and hooves require more bone mass that I do not have." Kallisto replied. "Although, horns would be fun."

"Hell yeah they would be." we all chuckled.

...

Please leave a comment in the reviews! Thank you! For anyone who might be confused about Kallisto's gift, particularly with how she forms a tail, just think of the Ariel Barbie doll, she comes with a tail, but you can slide it off to reveal her human legs. Except, Kal can't pull a fabric tale over her legs, what happens is her feet/phalanges elongate and the skin stretches between them to make her flippers, and the skin on her legs fuses together until her legs are no longer separate, but her bone structure doesn't change. So when she swims, she would be doing what is called the dolphin kick, which is just the butterfly stroke without the arms. She can't grow extremities such as hooves, horns, or change anything with her pre-existing bone structure (save for the small bones in her feet and hands), cartilage, or muscles. She experiences a lot of pain when she morphs, but after millenniums of changing she has become accustomed to it. I'm giving you this indepth explanation here because it would not be explained like this to the characters because they have seen it, or will see it. You all won't.

Thank you for reading! Have a great Fourth of July to all my Americans!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3!

...

We stand, watching the opposite side of the clearing. The trees were dark, nearly black, against the crisp snowfall. Kallisto and I stood behind the Cullens, choosing to not be up front with the other covens and nomads. Behind us were the wolves, waiting in the treeline. Kalli and I stood still waiting and watching. The others would mutter a phrase here and there, but I paid no attention to their nervous banter. All I could hear was the ringing in my ears. All I could see was the opposite treeline. My sister had completely retracted her claws and fangs, choosing to appear as demure as possible. No one ever expects young girls to be fatal predators.

"They are almost here." Kallisto breathes out gently, but everyone can hear her in the eerie silence of the forest. I begin to see the inky cloaks shifting through the trees, slowing down to make a fearsome entrance. They stroll into the clearing like a dark, ominous cloud, and I already know that they do not care for justice, they are here for one thing, and one thing only. Except, she isn't here. I almost laugh at the ingenious of this Alice.

"Alistair was right. They're only here to conquer and acquire." Edward grumbles low enough that the Volturi don't hear. Not that it really matters to those greedy men.

When the line of shadows came to a halt across the clearing from us, we all stood in a perpetual moment of silence before the storm. Thirty-two stood in formation, cloaked in various shades of black, the lightest at the edges signifying their lower status compared to the inky darkness of the central trio, the kings. Of course, the two remaining wives stood behind their husbands, mostly for show. If a battle were to occur, they would be ushered to safety, even if they are more than capable of caring for themselves. Then the Volturi's own witnesses came pouring in, eager to see the blood bath. Yes, Kallisto and I would cut very closely to the metaphorical wire with this situation.

Garrett, one of the nomads, muttered under his breath, "the redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming," before chuckling as he sidled closer to one of the Denali sisters, Kate. Then the Romanians began to whisper in hushed voices, I paid them no mind.

"Speak Carlisle, diffuse the situation." I hissed, feeling a growing tension. Suddenly, the newborn, Bella growled. She was then joined by Zafrina and Senna. I could feel my sister's own growing excitement.

"Should I?" Carlisle glanced at Edward.

"Go." I hissed once more. Edward nodded.

"Yes, it's the only chance you have." He said. Carlisle stepped forward then. He spread his arms wide with his palms skyward, a peaceful greeting.

"Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries." There was silence, tension continued to mount as Edward and Aro played their little mind games. Then Aro stepped forward, and a sense of relief flowed through me as he accepted to converse. Yet, it was short lived as his personal shield followed him, and the rest of the guard grumbled sourly. Many prepared for the order to attack. He raised his hand to silence his pets.

"Peace," he walked just a few feet, the gazed at us with curiosity. "Fair words, Carlisle," Aro said with an airy sigh. "They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me and to kill my dear ones." Indeed, Aro is quite the manipulator. Carlisle denies his statement with a shake of his head, stretching out his right hand as a peace offering.

Carlisle denies his statement with a shake of his head, stretching out his right hand as a peace offering. "You have but to touch my hand to that was never my intent."

Aro remains determined to incite both sides, however. "But how can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in the face of what you have done?" He frowns, as a shadow of grief passes over his features. I do believe it to be genuine, but at the same time, it was so thickly layered in lies.

"I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for."

"Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today."

"No one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain." Once more, Carlisle insists upon telling all.

However, Caius, the blonde king, comes to stand beside Aro in irritation.

"So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary laws you create for yourself, Carlisle," the angry vampire hisses. "How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters?"

"The law is not broken. If you would listen-" Carlisle is cut off.

"We see the child, Carlisle," Caius snarls. "Do not treat us as fools."

"She is not an immortal. She is not a vampire. I can easily prove this with just a few moments-" once more Caius silences Carlisle. I grow weary of this belittlement. I snarl loudly.

"You see her, you see the flush of human blood in her cheeks." I say, "the only one who is making a fool of you is yourself." Caius could barely contain his rage.

"Artifice! You! Come." He barks as he whips his head around and snaps at a lithe vampiress to step forward. She is prodded forward by one of the wives' guards. Irina, the third Denali sister, however, is entranced at the sight of her sisters on the opposing side. I can see her realizing too late that she had been wrong. A mistake that she will pay dearly for, I'm sure.

Caius has no patience for her shock, however, and slaps her. It was a belittling fact, and it worked against him. I see some of the witnesses opposing us ruffle at the sight of the mistreatment. Kate and Tanya hiss angrily, as I would too if it were my sister. Caius aims a clawed finger at the halfling, causing the large wolf beside Bella to growl deep in his chest.

"This is the child you saw?" He demands, like a petulant child. "The one that was obviously more than human?"

Irina pulls her gaze away from her sisters and studies the child. She is confused, noting the vast differences.

"Well?" Caius insists.

"I... I'm not sure," she says, her tone perplexed.

"What do you mean?" He hisses, a deep desire to slap her once more causes his hand to twitch.

"She is not the same," Irina says, noting her dangerous situation, "but I think it's the same child. What I mean is, she's changed. This child is bigger than the one I saw, but-"

Caius's furious gasp halt's Irina's stuttered explanation. Aro flits to Caius's side, placing a restraining hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Be composed, brother. We have time to sort this out. No need to be hasty."

With a sullen expression, like a scolded child, Caius turns from Irina.

"Now, sweetling," Aro coos. "Show me what you're trying to say." He holds his hand out, a silent command. She takes it hesitantly, it takes Aro only seconds to find what he wants.

"You see, Caius?" he says as he lets go of Irina's hand. "It's a simple matter to get what we need."

Caius remains silent, still pouting. Aro glances at his audience and then turns back to Carlisle. This is where everything hangs in the balance.

"And so we have a mystery on our hands, it seems. It would appear the child has grown. Yet Irina's first memory was clearly that of an immortal child. Curious."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to explain." Carlisle's voice revealed his relief. But now was not the time to relax. He holds out his hand once more.

Aro hesitates for a moment. "I would rather have the explanation from someone more central to the story, my friend. Am I wrong to assume that this breach was not of your making?"

"There was no breach."

"Be that as it may, I will have every facet of the truth." Aro's airy voice became hardened. "And the best way to get that is to have the evidence directly from your talented son." He inclined his head towards Edward, the mind reader, unsurprisingly. "As the child clings to his newborn mate, I'm assuming Edward is involved."

Edward turns and presses a gentle kiss to his mate's brow before confidently striding past his sire, clapping him on the shoulder, to meet Aro on the other side of the field. Once he passed the center of the clearing, a startled laugh bubbled from his mate's lips. I didn't bother to glance at the newborn, seeing as she was an odd one. Edward stops several paces from Aro, arrogantly raising his chin as he held his outstretched hand. Aro was of course delighted, but his guard flitted nervously in his shadow. Caius scowled so deeply and furiously, I hoped he would implode and do us all a favor. The blond witch twin barred her teeth, and her brother narrowed his eyes. Aro giddily closed the distance.

They truly were like spoiled children.

As Aro and Edward's minds melded, Bella hissed in frustration, clearly perturbed at the intrusion of her and her mates private moments, surely. Zafrina called her back, though. As moments passed, the guard grew uneasy. Caius, of course, demanded silence, inflating his false authority.

Finally, Aro's eyes opened, awed by what was revealed to him.

"You see?" Edward asked calmly, relaxed.

"Yes, I see, indeed." Aro nodded, almost bemused."I doubt whether any two among gods or mortals have ever seen quite so clearly."

His soldiers stirred uncomfortably in their disbelief.

"You have given me much to ponder, young friend," He continued. "Much more than I expected." He has not released Edward's hand, and I heard Edward ponder his request to meet the child. "May I meet her?" he pleaded aloud, then. "I never dreamed of the existence of such a thing in all my centuries. Nor, did I know just how far our history preceded us all." He muttered as he glanced at my sister and me.

 _He wants to see you and Kallisto personally, as well._ Edward's voice echoed in my head, I was still unused to this mental communication. I nodded only the slightest, taking my sister's hand.

"What is this about, Aro?" Caius demanded. Bella was cradling her child protectively now.

"Something you've never dreamed of, my practical friend. Take a moment to ponder, for the justice we intended to deliver no longer applies."

Caius hisses in surprise at Aro's elated words.

"Peace, brother," Aro soothes once more. Of course, Aro still wished to conquer and acquire for his collection. He now knew every ability amongst us. But he would not know all. "Will you introduce me to your daughter?" He asks one more time. Many hissed in shock at this revelation.

Edward nodded reluctantly, glancing back at us, his eyes briefly meeting mine with a silent plea. He knew that I would remain protected against Aro, and he knows that Kallisto and I will most likely remain undermined, despite Aro's basic knowledge of us.

"I think a compromise on this one point is certainly acceptable, under the circumstance," Aro says as if he and Edward had been sharing a conversation openly. "We will meet in the middle." Aro released Edward's hand, then, only to casually throw it around Edward's shoulder as they begin to stroll to the center.

The guard fell in step behind their master, only to be halted by his raised hand. "Hold, my dear ones. Truly they mean us no harm if we are peaceable." They, of course, reacted poorly. His personal shield, Renata, whimpers pathetically.

"Master."

"Don't fret, my love, all is well." Aro soothed her.

"Perhaps you should bring a few members of your guard with us," Edward suggests, glancing at me once more. This was of course planned.

Aro nods his head in agreement. He snaps his fingers twice, calling upon his dogs. "Felix, Demetri." They joined Renata and the five of them stopped in the middle of the field.

"Bella, bring Renesmee... Kallisto and Megara will join you." He calls as we are already flanking the mother and child. I nudge Jacob to join us as well. An even number. The guard rumbled in displeasure with the wolf. Aro waved away their displeasure once more.

"Interesting company you keep," Demetri murmured to Edward. The wolf growled through his teeth. Kallisto and I stopped a few feet in front of Bella and the wolf. The bemusement in the bigger guards' eyes was nothing new.

"Hello again, Bella." Felix, the larger guard grins cockily, though his peripherals are entirely focused on the wolf.

"Hey, Felix." Bella greets.

"You look good. Immortality suits you." The massive vampire says with a chuckle.

"Thanks so much."

"You're welcome. It's too bad..." He trails off.

"Yes, too bad, isn't it?" Bella responds softly. Aro has ignored this brief aside, however, choosing to lean forward to study the halfling.

"I hear her strange heart," he murmurs with fascination. "I smell her strange scent." He briefly glances at Kallisto and me before zeroing in on Bella. "In truth, young Bella, immortality does become you most extraordinarily," he says. "It is as if you were designed for this life." Bella acknowledges his compliment.

Bella acknowledges his compliment.

"You like my gift?" Aro asks, eyeing the large diamond pendant the Bella wore around her throat. I wondered the story behind such an extravagant piece as the few days I studied the newborn, she seemed rather plain.

"It is beautiful and very, very generous of you. Thank you. I probably should have sent a note." Her boisterous gratitude, no matter how fake it was, pleased the man.

"It's just a little something I had lying around. I thought it might complement your new face, and so it does." Aro says with delight. I hear a faint hiss, but I couldn't care less. "May I greet your daughter, lovely Bella?" Aro asks sweetly. Kallisto and I move effortlessly to flank Bella, only inches away from the child. Aro glances at us curiously with a smile so sickly sweet and twice as fake. "Ah, sweet Megara and Kallisto. I am greatly humbled by your presence. It has been many centuries since the last we heard from someone much older than even Caius."

"Then you should kneel." I smile just as sweetly as his false words. "Show me how humbled you truly are, as we both know how empty words are." Growls erupted from the guard, even the wives hissed alongside Caius. However, Aro just laughs in delight.

"How true you are." He says as he dips his head, just slightly, playing along, before turning his attention back to the child. "But she's exquisite," Aro murmurs. "So like you and Edward." Then he speaks a little louder, "hello, Renesmee."

There is a pause as the child looks at her mother for permission. "Hello, Aro."

"What is it?" Caius finally snaps, irritated being out of the know.

"Half mortal, half immortal," Aro announces, still focused on the girl. "Conceived so, and carried by this newborn while she was still human."

"impossible." Caius scoffs.

"Do you think they've fooled me, then, brother?" Aro's expression belies his true meaning. I feel amused as Caius flinches. "Is the heartbeat you hear a trickery as well?" Caius scowls, looking very well chagrined. "Calmly and carefully, brother. I know well you love your justice, but there is no justice in acting against this unique little one for her parentage. And so much to learn, so much to learn! I know you don't have my enthusiasm for collecting histories, but be tolerant with me, brother, as I add a chapter that stuns me with its improbability, We came expecting only justice and the sadness of false friends, but look what we have gained instead! A new, bright knowledge of ourselves, our possibilities." Aro breathes out, over-exuberantly, as his outstretched hand is offered to Renesmee.

I must give the child, despite my desire to drain her, much respect for her boldness to bypass Aro's hand and press hers against his cheek. He smiles brightly. "Brilliant." Renesmee pulls back, leaning into her mother.

"Please?" She asks sweetly, innocently. Naively.

Aro smiles gently at the child. "Of course I have no desire to harm your loved ones, precious Renesmee." Lies. I need not Edward or Maggie's reactions to know his outright lie.

Aro's eyes scan over to the large wolf form of Jacob, completely ignoring the effect of his words. "I wonder." He stared longingly at the shapeshifter. I tuned out the conversation after that, choosing to watch the guard and the opposing witnesses. I could see the unrest in the group of witnesses, who were now rethinking their position in this mock trial.

Aro's reaction to Renesmee, and the fact that she is not an immortal child and no law was broken, as left them feeling confused. There was no longer a desire for death, but there was a burning curiosity. My focus is brought back to the exchange between Edward and Aro, however.

"He's intrigued by the idea of ... guard dogs." Edward says. I snorted.

"He already has guard dogs," I said eyeing Felix and Demetri who eye me in return. However, the furious snarls of the pack fill the giant clearing before a bark silenced the pack.

"I suppose that answers that question," Aro chuckles. "This lot has picked its side." Aro's thoughts elicited a hiss from Edward, which in turn led to Aro's guard dogs to lean into crouches. Kallisto's snarl, barred fangs included, cue the three to back off. The snapping of her fingers as they reshape into claws was sharp in my ears. "And of course, we must hear a synopsis from the sisters. They know these halflings better than all of us."

I hummed an acknowledgment of his words. "What would you like to know?" The delight in his deep maroon eyes was amusing.

"I guess we do not have time for a detailed history of this War you spoke of, but whatever you deem pertinent to this matter will suffice." I nodded.

"My sister and I were not part of the beginning. We were changed near the end of the Lycaons existence. Our numbers dwindled, compared to that of the beasts."

"They devoured us," Kallisto added. "Massive beasts from hell."

"I believe you all later faced the smaller, insignificant cousin, the lycanthropes in the European countries." I mused. "There was a law then, to not change humans into vampires to preserve the food supply. But, to ensure our survival as we eradicated these creatures, the current populace... circumvented the law, and began breeding the human women. You see, we could not let ourselves be put in harm's way, as there were only a few dozen of us that even existed. So, when we realized the fast growing half-breeds, with the right training and a sufficient number to work together, would work just as well as one vampire the men of our species did their duty. The halflings weren't successful at first, but eventually every last Lycaon was hunted down and decimated."

"Once the beasts were gone, there was no use for the children... So we disposed of them." Kallisto finished. "Although some escaped the Hunt, they went on to create more vampires."

"Don't be mistaken," I speak before Aro can ask his question. "Girls are sterile. Only the boys are venomous." Kallisto nodded.

"So you wouldn't know the lifespan of these halflings." Aro inquired.

"I know some lived for many decades, but I do not know if they are immortal like us," I told him. "We did not spend much time near the half-breeds in our early years." Aro nodded, absorbing my words carefully.

"Maybe one day you can tell me your history in further detail." he mused. Kallisto and I remained silent. "There is much to discuss," Aro says. "So much to decide. If you and your furry protector will excuse me, my dear Cullens, I must confer with my brothers."

...

Yay! The Volturi are here! Sorry this took so long, guys. Hope you enjoyed. I'm really enjoying writing Megare and Kallisto's characters. I'm used to writing herione-esque characters, but these bitter, ego-tistical characters are a lot of fun!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm updating again! What? Yeah...

...

Megara and I now stood in front of the Cullens, our bodies lax, but our minds were sharp, prepared to strike at a moments notice. We were not here to protect the child, but more as a stand against injustice. I spent all my humanity as a victim of injustice, and then I became someone who cared not for justice at all. Now in my old age, though, I stand on the mountain of my mistakes prepared to serve true justice.

Megara is different than me. She stands with me out of familial loyalty, love, and above all else, to show she is better than everyone else. My sister had never been one to be described as sweet and innocent. She is cunning, deceitful, and tactful. Megara has been a master manipulator long before we were ever immortals. She was the one who convinced Tatum to take us from the brothel, blinded by her desire to escape the sexual abuse we suffered. Although she is egotistical and often times self-centered, she has always kept me in mind. She never once treated me like I was below her. No, she views me as an equal, as I view her as my own equal. She and I have our fair share of secrets, ones we choose to never bring to light, and we understand each other for it.

Honestly, she is very much like this Aro. Megara is just more practiced.

The Volturi now stand fifty yards away, forty-nine from Megara and I. Caius and Aro have shared their thoughts, and now remain concerned for their witnesses. Megara hissed under her breath, glancing back at the newborn who seemed to blanch at some unspoken conversation between the two. Caius was now grasping for anything to pin against the Cullens.

"The werewolves." He breathed. I could only sigh in exasperation. He was supposed to be the Wolf King, decimator of the lycanthropes. Surely he can tell the difference between a lycanthrope and a shape shifter.

"Shape shifters." Megara corrected, an air of smugness wafting off her. She loved this. I drifted into my own inner thoughts as Caius was once more thwarted in his efforts. Caius had finally turned to his next tactic, one that may be successful.

"Irina." The blonde snaps, displeased. The sister is startled, fear in her eyes. Caius snaps his fingers, calling her like one of his dogs, and she comes. She stumbles into his wordplay flawlessly, and she knows it. She looks to her sisters, to the Cullens, and she apologizes before she torn to pieces at Caius's command. When the click of the ignitor being closed is heard, an audible gasp of shock flows through the Volturi's witness pool. They do not understand why this is happening anymore. Caius has just lost their audience. But he could still win if the remaining sisters aren't detained. I turn and pin Tanya, the closest to me down.

"She is gone, dead. You must wait for vengeance." I hiss into her ear as she begins to struggle, the realization of what had just happened bringing a deep set rage upon her. I growl lowly as my claws dig into her shoulder, the sound a cracking metal affronting my ears. Carlisle is beside me now, reasoning with her.

"Zafrina!" Edward calls. Tanya has not gone still, and I gently retract my claws, but I continue to hold her in place.

"Give me my sight back," the woman beneath me hisses.

"Listen to me, Tanya, Kate," Carlisle speaks again. "Vengeance doesn't help her now. Irina wouldn't want you to waste your lives this way. Think about what you're doing. If you attack them, we all die."

I now cradle Tanya, consoling her in her grief.

"He will pay. He will suffer." I murmur, my eyes falling on the glaring king. "He will know pain worse than yours someday," I promise her, just loud enough for him to hear. "They always do."

The witnesses now stand with suspicion and realization. Before them the guard is crouched, ready to counter-strike. But, they do not yet understand that today they have dug their own graves. Aro may be concerned with appearances, but his desire for power overdrives his need to manipulate. His bloodhound will hunt each witness until they are all disposed of. That includes the members of the Cullen's audience. That includes Megara and I. He must die.

"Irina has been punished for bearing false witness against this child," Aro tries to soothe his audience. "Perhaps we should return to the matter at hand?" Caius straightens, face blank. Aro begins to move forward, his trio of guards moving with him. "Just to be thorough," he says,"I'd like to speak with a few of your witnesses. Procedure, you know." Edward hisses while Caius grins menacingly. Aro let Caius tick through meaningless tactics while he planned.

He moves to Amun and his coven, the wolves near them growling in warning. I ignore the exchange between Amun and Aro, watching as I purr in Tanya's ear. I watch as Amun and Kebi leave, Aro moving on to the next witness, the Irish coven. Then he begins to preach to his puppets and to his witnesses. His voice now as irritating as a gnat. Carlisle calls him on his statement.

"May I offer a side to be considered?" Garrett speaks up. Aro allows him to speak, although he was unprepared for the damage Garrett's soliloquy to the witnesses opposite of us truly had. After all is said and done, six nomads abandon the Volturi's cause. The others now stand, knowing the true price they will pay.

"We are outnumbered, dearest ones," Aro says, turning to his guard. "We can expect no outside help. Should we leave this question undecided to save ourselves?"

"No, master," they mass of darkness whispers in unison.

"Is the protection of our world worth perhaps the loss of some of our number?"

"Yes," they sigh. "We are not afraid."

Aro smiles, turning to his companions. "Brothers," he says somberly, "there is much to consider here."

"Let us counsel," Caius says eagerly.

"Let us counsel." Marcus sighs.

They form a black triangle, hands clasped together. Two more witnesses slip into the forest. I finally help Tanya stand, her shoulders healed. She moves to her coven and I take my place beside Megara, who remained motionless. Behind us, our allies begin to share condolences and gentle goodbyes. They have accepted a loss, but Megara and I do not lose.

"Get ready," Bella whispers. "It's starting."

... (Am I done? No)

I feel the bond manipulator tug at my ties, but they are unaffected. I begin to pull at Marcus's strings to his brothers. If one king is on our side, we stand a stronger chance.

Edward comments on Chelsea, the bond manipulator, trying to break the ties of our posse. I know that Bella has finally begun to manipulate her shield. She had wrapped it around me earlier, momentarily losing control of her newfound power before I hissed at her. Of course, Edward has now realized this too, striking Carlisle, then demanding if he was well.

"Yes. Why?" Carlisle responds.

"Jane," Edward answers. Then I feel sharp spikes across my body, I almost reflected it back onto the blonde girl, but I thought it better to make her suffer in a different form. I smirk at Alec, Jane's brother before he crumbles to his knees. Jane's eyes widen in shock, an outraged shriek echoing through the clearing. I release her gift, knowing she's learned her lesson. Alec stands after a moment, his sister tucked under his arm.

"Incredible." I hear Edward breath. I glare smugly at Aro. Jane is snarling in frustration, finally rendered useless. Alec, however, decides it is his turn to incapacitate us.

"Why aren't they waiting for the decision?" Tanya hisses.

"Normal procedure," Edward replies. "They usually incapacitate those on trial so they can't escape." Alec's gift is slower than his sisters. I watch the mirage like mist slowly creep towards us.

A low rumble shakes the earth beneath our feet. Benjamin is now trying to blow the mist away, but it is not a physical thing. When the earth splits open with a groan, the kings break formation to watch. Aro and Caius stare in shock, but Marcus remains unperturbed. The wind howled louder as Jane grinned. Bella had expanded her shield to wrap around behind me, but I knew Kallisto remained protected. The mist hits Bella's shield, then is funneled towards me. The sickeningly sweet taste of numbness hits me, then I push it away, watching as it gains speed running towards the Volturi who flinch in surprise. Alec stops his flow of power, but that only allows me freedom over what I have mimicked. I manipulate the mist to surpass the three kings, passing through Aro's personal guards, then to the back of their procession where I circle the wives, dangerously close. I separate the wives from each other, isolating them as the guard watches in mild horror. I leave it there before letting the mist dissipate at Edward's plea in my mind.

"Are you done with your games?" I ask petulantly. Behind me, I hear my allies divvying up the competition. Aro studies us calmly.

"Before we vote," He begins. "Let me remind you, whatever the council's decision, there need be no violence here." Edward chuckles darkly.

Edward chuckles darkly.

Aro stares past me sadly. "It will be a regrettable waste to our kind to lose any of you. But you especially, young Edward, and your newborn mate. The Volturi would be glad to welcome many of you into our ranks. Bella, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate, and dear Megara and Kallisto. There are many choices before you. Consider them."

Once more Chelsea tries to sway us, but I only further loosen Marcus's bonds, whether he notices or not. Aro receives no reply, but the answer is clear.

"Let us vote, then." Aro finally concedes.

"The child is an unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such a risk to exist. It must be destroyed, along with all who protect it." Caius speaks with haste, grinning maliciously.

Marcus lifts his uncaring gaze toward us. "I see no immediate danger. The child is safe enough for now. We can always reevaluate later. Let us leave in peace." Two extreme opposites mediated by one manipulator.

"I must make the deciding vote, it seems," Aro mused. Yes, he weighs his options now, to wait for another opportunity to gain power or risk the loss of what he already has for greed.

"Yes!" I hear Edward hiss. I do not move to acknowledge his vocality, unlike the guard across from us. "Aro?" He calls out, victory in his voice.

"Yes, Edward? You have something further...?" Aro hesitated for a moment.

"Perhaps," Edward says. "First, if I could clarify one point?"

"Certainly," Aro cocks a brow in curiosity.

"The danger you foresee from my daughter- this stems entirely from our inability to guess how she will develop? That is the crux of the matter?"

"Yes, friend Edward," Aro agrees. "If we could but be positive... be sure that, as she grows, she will be able to stay concealed from the human world- not endanger the safety of our obscurity..." He shrugs as he trails off.

Something has changed for Edward to be this excited, and to have cornered Aro with this statement, something that will change the course of the next few moments.

"So, if we could only know for sure," Edward egged on, "exactly what she will become ... then there would be no need for a council at all?"

"If there was some way to be absolutely sure," Aro agreed, a little more intrigued as to why Edward was running in circles now. "Then, yes, there would be no question to debate."

"And we would part in peace, good friends once again?" There it is, the nail in the metaphorical coffin. Edward has what he wants from Aro.

"Of course, my young friend. Nothing would please me more." Aro states excitedly. I could easily list ten things that he would prefer to Edward's option.

"Then I do have something more to offer." Edward chuckles. It better be worth it.

Aro hasn't bought it, though. His eyes are narrowed. "She is absolutely unique. Her future can only be guessed at."

"Not absolutely unique," Edward disagrees. "Rare, certainly, but not one of a kind as Megara and Kallisto have proven." I feel Kallisto stiffen beside me, a low growl

I feel Kallisto stiffen beside me, a low growl emanating deep within her chest as she stares at the southwest edge of the treeline. Something, someone was approaching us.

"Aro, would you ask Jane to stop attacking my wife?" I hear Edward request. "We are still discussing evidence." I look to Kallisto, more concerned for whatever she has sensed approaching us. She is completely engrossed in her animalistic mentality.

"Alice!" I hear being repeated by most everyone. She is the soothsayer if I remember correctly. I hear them now, the approach of five, no six people. They come speedily, and without desire or need to remain hidden. A small, dark-haired vampiress and then a tall blonde vampire break through the treeline first, assumingly Alice and her mate Jasper. They are followed shortly by what looks like two more Amazonian vampiresses, then two halflings. Kallisto is outright snarling now. Her eyes fixated on the last one to enter the clearing, the second halfling.

His hair is long and black, the Persian waves bound by leather. He is taller than the other halfling by several inches, almost taller than Jasper. His olive toned skin smooth and flawless save for the long scars marring the majority of his otherwise handsome face. The scars begin at the top of his scalp on the right side and travel diagonally over his left eye and ending below his strong jaw. They were special scars, too. Ones only left by the five jagged claws of a Lycaon, with blacken the edge of the scars, and often infecting the victim with toxins.

There was something familiar about this man... His good eye reminded me of someone. He is clearly of Eastern Europe decent, but not fully. His eyes land on Kallisto who trembles, tense and ready to attack.

"Mother."

...

DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNN! I know, such a shocker right?


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter! Are you ready?

...

"Mother," the halfling bows his head towards Kallisto. "I see you survived the purge." His low voice is smooth with a slight husk of an accent, most likely Farsi. He looks to me and nods once more.

"Tattanuu." I greet. Physically, he looked to be in his early to mid-twenties, at least a decade older than Kallisto and I. "I see you survived as well." I watched as he strode effortlessly behind the three vampires and the younger halfling man, who looked rather clumsy next to all the other immortals. He couldn't be older than a century.

Once the newcomers had joined us, Edward commenced explaining their presence to Aro. As Hulien told her and Nahuel's story, then Nahuel answered the questions of the elders, revealing disturbing news of a breeder by the name of Joham.

"I see it is my turn to speak," Tattanuu said once Aro and Caius turned to him. "I go by Akim these days, but when I was born my father named me Tattanuu. I was his first son he bred for the war. Male halflings are much less common than females. My mother is the vampire that stands beside the accused now. She was once known as Ia, and her sister was Amata, but when you are as old as we are it is easier to forget the past so that you can blend in with the present. I was born in the height of the Babylonian empire for the sole purpose of being a warrior. I proudly bear these scars upon my body, scars I earned in the battle against the lycaon. But after the lycaon were decimated, it was decided by the reigning elder that there were too many of us and that we should be eliminated as well. I was one of few who managed to escape the great purging. I have wandered the world since then, disguised as a human." Tattanuu or I should say Akim, said, keeping his tale short and simple.

Caius urged Aro to cast his vote in favor of killing us all, then traveling south to end Joham's experimentations. But Aro studied us for a moment, and I could see that he wasn't going to wage war today.

"Brother," he said softly to Caius. "There appears to be no danger. This is an unusual development, but I see no threat. These half-vampire children are much like us, it appears."

"Is that your vote?" Caius demanded, frustrated.

"It is."

It was over. We were victorious. Aro tried to make amends with Carlisle, but the wounds are still too fresh for forgiveness. Whether his remorse was genuine or not, I could tell that he was disheartened at Carlisle's dismissal of him.

There was heavy silence as the others waited for the attack. Then Bella asked if it was really over.

"Yes. They've given up. Like all bullies, they're cowards underneath the swagger." Edward chuckled. Alice laughed and assured everyone that the Volturi weren't coming back.

"Of all the rotten luck," I heard one of the Romanian brothers curse. Then cheers echoed in the valley as covens embraced, and wolves howled joyfully. Several nomads left, followed by the Romanians, the last of the Egyptian coven, and the Amazonian coven. By the end of the celebration, I found myself standing slightly behind Kallisto as she stood in front of Akim.

"Sister...?" I breathe out as I place a calming hand on her shoulder. "It has been so long. He didn't do us wrong." I cared not for my nephew, but I knew that his presence was causing great turmoil in my sister's mind. I know that his father raped her, bred her for a cause we had not been apart of. I also know that she has kept that night, the night we changed, a secret to me. She lied to me.

I didn't realize it until the first time we met Akim when he had matured. It had been a little over a decade after we had been changed when we came across him and his coven of halflings slaughtering a lycaon. I didn't recognize him, but a mother knows her child. She froze, and when he saw her, his demeanor changed as well. Of course, all halflings have memories almost as strong as vampires. He remembered his birth and his mother. He had assumed she had died and gone to be a soldier for over a decade. We had had little contact with the halflings at that point, but it was a puzzle piece that fell into place for me.

I hadn't been upset that she didn't tell me she sired me. In fact, I'm grateful that it was her and not that bastard. But, I know she feels a sense of guilt and responsibility that she really shouldn't. But, I've waited for millenniums for her to be ready to confess. I can wait an eternity for her.

"Mo-" Akim started, a desperate plea in his dark eyes.

"No!" Kallisto hissed, backing away. "No." She tore away from me and sprinted into the trees behind us. Akim moved to follow her, but I stopped him.

"She will come back," I told him. The others watched warily now. I could tell the mind-reader was struggling to block the harsh memories that were running through Kallisto's mind. The night she had been bred, raped brutally. She had only been fourteen, and I had been thirteen.

Kallisto was gone for the night. I knew she was hunting, releasing a primal fear deep within her. I remained with the Cullens since she didn't confer a meeting point before she bolted, and Akim stayed with me as well. I studied my nephew as he sat conversing with Nahuel and the Cullens.

"Bella, I couldn't be sure! I was looking for something I couldn't even see. Do you know how hard that is?" The soothsayer cried out in frustration. "We were lucky to even find Nahuel, let alone run into Akim."

I listened as Alice and Jasper explained key events that led to their departure. Then, of course, Edward talked about how the Volturi were terrified of having to fight a fair fight for the first time in twenty-five hundred years.

"Megara... I know we started off on the wrong foot," Edward started. "But, if you and Kallisto hadn't of been there, Aro could have gone on with his original plan, no matter how scared he was of Bella. You two were the tipping point."

"I understand." I nodded to him. "Honestly, though, it was Alice who gave him his chance to escape with his tail between his legs. A brilliant move to seek out other halflings. I would have deemed it impossible for their nature is much easier to blend into the humans' society."

"Yes, we found Akim shortly after we sent Peter and Charlotte this way," Jasper said. "He was very knowledgeable of where to look for his kind."

"We talked to several other halflings, but they were all too suspicious to leave their hiding," Akim said. "But, I have a knack of knowing when a situation can become too dangerous."

"I remember," I said, thinking back to the purge. That had been the second time we had met Akim. He was about fifty then and was running for his life. Kallisto couldn't kill him, and I wouldn't if she could not. He had hesitated to leave us, but others were hunting him. It was strange seeing him all these centuries later exactly the same.

As the night wore on, Kallisto remained distant from us, but I could sense her on the edges of the territory still unsettled. The others didn't seem to sense her, maybe the mind reader, but he gave no clue if he did. If I went to her now, it would alert Akim of his mother's presence, and that wouldn't bode well for either of them. I understand that Akim wants to meet her officially, have a relationship with her and everything like how Bella and Renesmee have a relationship, but Kallisto's circumstances when she birthed Akim had been terrible. My sister sheltered me from the worst of it, but I know that she was deeply scarred from her past. I am grateful to not have been as thoroughly abused as my sister, but I also wish to take some of the grief from her.

The clock reads thirteen past one, and I can feel Kallisto's agitation. She is ready to leave. I stand, pulling my cloak around my body.

"It is time I leave, Kallisto does not seem to be returning anytime soon. If she does arrive at any time, tell her to meet me in Greenland." I say as I move to the door. Akim stands and follows me.

"Aunt." He says as I am closing the door. I pause.

"Yes, nephew."

"May I accompany you?" I stare at him, evaluating. Kallisto is still now. After spending so many centuries reading each other from great distances, we've grown to communicate in a very silent manner. She relaxes.

"Yes. Sister awaits for us." I say, turning and leading the way to the edge of the clearing. She is waiting just inside the treeline for us.

"It took you long enough," Kallisto says as she threads and arm through mine. She doesn't acknowledge her son, and he doesn't force her too. "I do believe the Kings invited us to their castle, no?"

"Indeed!" I giggle as we set off for Volterra, Italy. Indeed they did.

...

Shorter chapter this go around, but this is the end of Breaking Dawn. So, if you have any questions, leave 'em down in the comments. Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

We are done with the Twilight saga, onto the next section.

...

Kallisto ignored Akim for the entirety of our travel across the states. Once we reached the eastern coast of the Americas we split up, agreeing to meet in Florence, Italy in the next few days. Kallisto wanted time to herself, she still was uncomfortable around her son. Akim and I traveled together on an airplane. I had not fed for the past week of traveling and had decided against the risk of hunting in broad daylight at an airport. Akim had no need to hunt as he just ate human food to sustain himself. My eyes

I had not fed for the past week of traveling and had decided against the risk of hunting in broad daylight at an airport. Akim had no need to hunt as he just ate human food to sustain himself. My eyes were a dark maroon, indicating the growing need for blood. But, being as old as I was, I was comfortable with the dry, burning thirst surrounded by my source of food. I could wait for days before I truly needed to feed.

We sat together in first class, people assumed that Akim was my father, which was amusing to play. I've come to not mind Akim's presence, he is a highly intellectual being with skill sets that I can use later on.

Our flight landed late in the evening. It would take Kallisto several more days to the make it to Florence, so now I was stuck with Akim until then.

"Megara, I would like to inquire about your and mother's time since the last time we met." He started the fourth evening, breaking the silent peace that had shrouded us.

"You may inquire all you wish, that does not mean I will answer you," I replied as I stood in the shadow of a tall building watching the people move about their day. My eyes glowed brilliant red from last night's dinner.

"I realize this, Aunt, but should I not ask lest you would answer me?" He quipped. I didn't reply. "Based upon your reactions seeing me in that clearing, neither of you knew that I survived, nor bothered to try and find me."

"No, why would we?" I asked uninterestedly. "You were a part of our past that we wished to forget. Now you stand with us as a constant reminder." He was quiet for a moment, rolling my words around in his head, gauging my reaction.

"I'm sorry that you and mother were put through that, although you were a far cry from the only ones victimised." He started. I nodded, letting him continue. "I know mother will not accept me right away because I am her child, but I know that she has the urge to be concerned about me. The past haunts her too much."

"Yes, my sister was always more sentimental than I. I would have killed you the moment I woke from the change, crushed your infant body and moved on. Kallisto is much like the animals, her natural instinct is always to be a mother. She mothered me in that brothel, then through our newborn years, and she will eventually learn to cope with the trauma to stand your presence. Maybe even care for you." I said as the sun began sinking behind the horizon. "Come, sister will be waiting for us at the border," I say moving from the shadows.

At the edge of the large city, we found Kallisto waiting for us. Her cloak was still damp from her long swim, but her eyes glowed blood red. At her feet lay the broken body of a man. We embraced and linked arms, ignoring Akim once more. We raced to Volterra, Italy with steady speed.

Once we reached Volterra an hour later, we circled the city, waiting for an invitation in. Our invitation came in the form of Felix and Demitri.

The brooding duo landed with grace in front of us. Kallisto and I remained linked in arms, unperturbed by the guards.

"It took you long enough." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Sorry to keep you, milady," Felix grinned playfully. Demitri eyed us carefully.

"Well, are you going to invite us in?" Kallisto grumbled irritated. "If I do recall, Aro invited us here." They nodded and led us into the city, flitting into the sewers for easy travel. We entered the castle, stepping into a luxurious lobby where a young woman worked diligently behind the desk.

"Miss Hannah," Both Felix and Demitri greeted. The young woman didn't even glance up.

"The Masters are waiting in the throne room, Felix, Demitri." She turned the page of numbers and resumed typing rapidly on her computer. The guards led us down the hall to a set of massive, ornate doors. They opened them for us, then closed them behind us.

Sitting on their thrones, Felix and Demitri came to stand at the foot of the stairs that led up to the kings, and Renata the shield stood close to Aro.

"Ah, Megara and Kallisto, we had not expected you to come so... soon," Aro said as he glided down the stairs to greet us with open arms. "And you brought Akim, your long lost son."

"Yes, it's been so long since we've socialized with our kind, we took your offer and came as soon as we were available," I smiled innocently. My arm remained linked with Kallisto's. "Besides, the last time we were in this region we were being sold to a king."

"I see," mused Aro as he folded his hands together in front of him. "How long do you plan to stay, may I inquire?"

"Oh, we are not sure. However long it takes to keep us entertained." I sighed as I began studying the room. Stone encased us, tapestries hung on the wall behind the thrones, which were elaborate and bold. "Maybe a few months."

Aro nodded and called for his little human secretary to make room reservations for us with an indefinite period of time. Once she was done, she handed the room keys to us and Felix and Demetri led us to our temporary quarters.

Kallisto and I shared a room while Akim was lead to the door across from us. I'm sure Kallisto was grateful for the separation.

"Hunting is prohibited within the city limits, we have fishing expeditions twice a week where food can be siphoned for you," Demitri said as he handed us each a key to our respective rooms. "The library is on the second floor, you can't miss it. The third level is prohibited to guests unless the Master's invite you, then you will be escorted."

"Yes, we understand, now excuse me," I said brushing past the large guardsmen. I could hear them grinding their teeth in irritation. I entered the massive library, although it should be called a museum for all the artifacts and artworks that were on display. There were a few restricted isles due to the fragility of the works, but I wasn't intrigued by those anyways. I knew exactly what I was looking for.

...

A little shorter than usual, but I hope you all still enjoyed!


End file.
